Patrick Stewart
Actor: Patrick Stewart Character: Jean-Luc Picard Born: July 13, 1940 Place: Mirfield, Yorkshire Patrick Stewart is a method actor from England who has been playing a wide range of parts for the majority of his life. His greatest public success has come from Star Trek, but he still considers his roots in Shakespeare the most important aspect of his career. Stewart was born in Mirfield, Yorkshire, on July 12, 1940. His stage career started already on early age. His involvement was encouraged when, at age 12, he enrolled in an eighty-day drama course. Thereafter, his participation in local amateur dramatics increased steadily, even after he quit school at 15 to work as a reporter. However, his employer resented his dedication to the local theatre and finally, after a little more than a year of Stewart's less than dedicated reporting, he issued him an ultimatum forcing him to choose between acting and journalism. Although it was a very good job, Stewart quit and, out of spite, became determined to prove himself as a professional actor. In 1957, at age 17, he enrolled in the Bristol Old Vic Theatre School, where he spent two years, learning his craft and losing his Yorkshire accent. After leaving school, Stewart was never out of work, despite a warning from an instructor, who told him that his baldness would make him a young character actor rather than a juvenile lead. Stewart, however, was able to land jobs by convincing directors that with a toupee, he could play both, doubling his range. His professional stage debut was at the Threatre Royal, Lincold, in August 1959, playing Morgan in a stage adaption of Treasure Island. Now an internationally respected actor known for successfully bridging the gap between the theatrical world of the Shakespearean stage and contemporary film and television, Patrick Stewart continues to demonstrate his versatility with a wide range of upcoming projects. On television, Stewart originated the role of Captain Jean-Luc Picard in the Star Trek: The Next Generation series. The role earned him the Best Actor nominations from the American Television Awards and the Screen Actors Guild. In addition to his starring role, he also directed several episode. For his direction of "A Fistful of Datas", he even received an Emmy Award. He reprised the role in the four The Next Generation motion pictures and in the pilot episode of spin-off series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, "Emissary" (in which he was also seen as Picard's Borg-assimilated alter ego Locutus). Other notable roles include Professor Charles Xavier in the X-Men movie franchise, captain Ahab in "Moby Dick" (for which he received Emmy and Golden Globe nominations for Best Actor) and King Richard in "Robin Hood: Men in Tights". :It is amusing to note that Stewart acted his rather lenghtly role as captain Ahab ''after his discussion with Lily concerning Ahab in Star Trek: First Contact.'' Stewart is an Honorary Associate Artist of the Royal Shakespeare Company, having been made an Associate Artist in 1967. With the RSC, he has played such roles as King John, Shylock, Henry IV, Cassius, Titus Andronicus, Oberon, Leontes, Enobarbus, Touchstone and Launce. He has also starred in many contemporary works with the RSC, including premiere productions by Tom Stoppard, Edward Bond, Howard Barker and David Rudkin. In 1986, he played the title role in Peter Shaffer's play Yonadab at the National Theater. In 1996, in honor of his work on the stage, Stewart received the prestigious Will Award from The Shakespeare Theatre in Washington, D.C. The Honor is given annually to an individual who makes "a significant contribution to classical theatre in America." That same year, Stewart also won a Grammy Award for his narrative work on the Best Spoken Word Album for Children, Prokofiev: Peter and the Wolf. In 2001 New Years' Honor list, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth conferred on Stewart the Order of the British Empire (O.B.E.). In an interview earlier this fall (2004), Mr. Stewart announced that sadly, if there will be a 11th Star Trek motion picture he will not be starring in it as Captain Jean Luc Picard. Hopefully, if the script is juicy and tantalizing enough it will be enough to change his mind. Appearances on Star Trek: *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, episode "Emissary" *Star Trek: Generations *Star Trek: First Contact *Star Trek: Insurrection *Star Trek: Nemesis Other Notable Appearances: *I Claudius *Dune *Moby Dick *A Christmas Carol *X-Men I & II